crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Ruin
|Reward1a = |Reward1b = |Resource2 = |Reward2a = |Reward2b = |Resource3 = |Reward3a = |Reward3b = |Resource4 = |Reward4a = |Reward4b = |Resource5 = |Reward5a = |Reward5b = |Resource6 = |Reward6a = |Reward6b = |Resource7 = |Reward7a = |Reward7b = |Resource8 = |Reward8a = |Reward8b = |Resource9 = |Reward9a = |Reward9b = |Resource10 = |Reward10a = |Reward10b = |Resource11 = |Reward11a = |Reward11b = |Resource12 = |Reward12a = |Reward12b = |Resource13 = |Reward13a = |Reward13b = |Resource14 = |Reward14a = |Reward14b = |Resource15 = |Reward15a = |Reward15b = |Resource16 = |Reward16a = |Reward16b = |Resource17 = |Reward17a = |Reward17b = |Resource18 = |Reward18a = |Reward18b = |Resource19 = |Reward19a = |Reward19b = |Resource20 = |Reward20a = |Reward20b = or |Tips = Beware of the curse of the Goddess statue! The enemies in this dungeon are rather peculiar; they are lined up stationary in place and only attacks when their SP gauge is full. Don't underestimate them though, as their skills possess strong counterattacks and magic attacks, capable of killing your heroes in one shot. Watch out for the countering skills and time your attacks; spamming your skills or a wrongly-timed attack can instantly kill one of your heroes. If you have a high DPS hero, you can burst down the countering enemies (mostly in the frontline) if you're fast enough. Bring along any Priests with Resurrection skill as a backup plan, should if your attacking heroes get defeated. |StoryTitle = Celine: I will show you my power!|Story = - B1F (Celine summons the past) (Melissa and Demona were seen in the scene) *Melissa: Are you sure? What's at the end of this tower? *Demona: Yes, there is an Apostle at the top of this tower. We have to get there. *Melissa: My head's starting to hurt... We don't have much time left. *Demona: How about having some sweets? Hmm, I guess we ran out of snacks. *Melissa: Oh come on, I'm not some kid. Let's hurry to the end of this tower. (Melissa and Demon left) ** (Back to the present) *Sera: Magic is always amazing! Maybe I'll be able to use it someday...? *Celine: It is not easy to do so, haha. Anyway, the Black Sister is after it... There must be something in this tower! Let's go keep tracking the Black Order! (The team proceeds) B10F *Melissa: Hmm, you fought the Order of the Goddesses. *Demona: It wasn't exactly a "fight", it was self-defense. There was so such place for the demons, so all the demons were hiding in Hasla. *Melissa: Demons living together in Hasla... I can't imagine... *Demona: You'd better not. (Melissa was confused) *Demona: Anyway, they're the ones behind the Order of the Goddesses. They'll reveal themselves when the time is right. First they have to defeat this Apostle. (Melissa was speechless) *Melissa: I'm still confused... That's not the Order of the Goddesses I know. Who are these Apostles?... (Melissa turned around and ate a piece of candy, Demon noticed) *Demona: Hmm? What's that? Sniff sniff... Candy? (Melissa kept quiet) *Melissa: Nothing... *Demona: Hmm? Your mouth is full. I also smell something sweet when you talk to me. Huh? I thought you hated sweets! *Melissa: I don't think that's the point. Let's move up, long way to go. *Demona: Hmm? I feel so tired all of a sudden. I want something sweet too! (Demona started pouting, Melissa felt awkward) *Melissa: Demona, stop being so childish. We really need to hurry. *Demona: But I am a child... Obviously... (Melissa got annoyed) *Melissa: Oh fine. How about this? I will give you some when we finish our job here. *Demona: Come on, it's just candy. Let's go. (Demona got up and left happily, Melissa followed silently) ** (Back to the present) (Sera thinks for a while) *Sera: I don't know how to say it, but they don't seem to be bad people. *Celine: I'm sure that there's something big going on. Let's move! (The team marches on) - B15F (Celine summons the past again) (Melissa was shown defeating some enemies) *Melissa: This power...!! It's beyond our wildest expectations. *Demona: This is odd. It wasn't like this before. *Melissa: Wasn't it supposed to be kept sealed? What happened? (A cloud of darkness appeared, and started corrupting Melissa and Demona. Before soon, they became corrupted!) - B20F (Sera purifies the corrupted Melissa and Demona. Demona is seen sleeping and Melissa slowly gets up) *Melissa: Urgh... (Sera moves in for a closer look at Melissa) *Sera: Are you all right? *Melissa: Yes... Thank you. Demona... She seems to be OK too. (Melissa looks at Demona dozing away and gets annoyed. Demona then wakes up and gets up) *Demona: Hmm? Why are you all staring at me like that? (Demona seems blissfully ignorant, and the team closes in on the two) *Celine: Explain yourselves! *Demona: Well, no need to hide anymore. We're after the Apostle in this tower. (The Player and Sera are shocked about this news) *Celine: Apostle? What is that? *Melissa: I'm not an expert on this, but Demon says that the evil was created long, long ago. *Demona: Human don't know. Obviously. But it seems like someone else knows about this? (Everyone looks at Sera, making her feel awkward) *Sera: What? Me? Uh... I'm just... *Demona: Whatever. Some people have a lot to hide. (Sera thinks for a while and steps in front of eveyone) *Sera: Celine, , let's go! The Apostle is corrupting the heroes! I'm not strong enough but I can't just ignore the Apostle! (Celine gets excited) *Celine: Good! This ancient evil... This is what I came here for! *Melissa: Thank you all. I'm sure we're all fighting for peace. *Demona: We have lot of people now, we'll find the way faster! We'll go this way. Melissa, let's go! (Melissa and Demona leaves the team behind. Melissa bows in thanks to the player before leaving. The team then cheers and leaves as well)}}